Trader's Bay
OOC Information Recent Activity: -- Base of Operations: Trader's Bay PC Contact: Jazhara Antivar DM Contact: Kytira 'IC Information:' Geography: Located on a protected bay partway between Hillsfar and Yulash, Trader's Bay is a small bustling port town. Sheltered by cliffs to the north and west, and the sea to the east, the town is obviously naturally protected, and its inhabitants have clearly taken steps to make it more so. The entire town is defended by a thick granite wall, which protects the city on its seaward side. Outside of the wall are docks extensive enough to serve a much larger city, though they do not usually appear to be standing empty. Inside the wall is a busy market with building-lined streets radiating from it. Two tall grey towers rise from a keep against the cliffs, overlooking the town. A central road runs south from the bayside portion of the town into a defile filled with more buildings. The mouth of the defile is guarded by another large and solid wall. Small watchtowers are spotted along the tops of the cliffs as lookouts and guards. History: Although the town has sprung up in a relatively short period of time, it already possesses a strong sense of character shaped by its history. Originally, the harbor that the Bay now sits on was used by the underground smuggling community known as Shadow Cove. Under its last Warden, an effort was made to transform the Cove into a legitimate trading operation. The warfare and destruction being perpetrated at the north to that time created many refugees, and they, along with the original smugglers, formed the nucleus of what was to become Trader's Bay. They were offered a place to make their homes and the protection of a powerful mage, Lady Jazhara, in exchange for their settlement. Although many of the newcomers were not from areas near the sea, they adjusted to the exigencies of their new life, and from the beginning, life in the Bay centered on the sea. The town suffered repeatedly from attacks in its early years by groups who thought it an easy target, including local pirates and savage humanoids. It was even invaded by drow a few years after its founding, and a savage battle was fought in which the Bay barely survived. After that, the attacks tapered off, though a strong tradition of self-defense emerged from it, leading to the growth of an unusually large militia. Since that time, the Bay has managed to maintain a position as one of the most peaceful towns in the area, and has carefully maintained its neutrality throughout the conflicts that have wracked that area, helping to make it particularly attractive to foreign trade. During the Hillsfar-Zhent war, when Yulash was largely destroyed, and Hillsfar badly injured, the Bay remained completely untouched, and even grew, due to its policy of welcoming in any refugees looking for safety. From then until the present, the Bay has continued to remain largely neutral and maintains friendly relationships with most of the powers in the area. Character: The people of the Bay are a breed unto themselves. It was first settled primarily by smugglers and refugees from Teshwave and other Zhent areas as a legitimate expansion of an existing smuggling settlement. Later, a second wave of refugees arrived from Yulash and other settlements harmed in the Zhent-Hillsfar war. Since then, its prosperity in a unstable part of the world has led to a continued increase in population. Although the human residents of Trader's Bay are mostly natives of the Moonsea area, other groups are interspersed throughout, giving it a metropolitan racial character. However, the Bay is not as indiscriminately welcoming of nonhumans as Yulash to the north. Dwarves are very well-regarded, due to their key roles in defending the Bay during its uncertain early years. Strange elves are regarded with some suspicion, but welcomed once they are known. Stranger races are generally the objects of hostile suspicion, at least until known and trusted, and drow are bitterly hated. In character, the people of the Bay are stubborn and fiercely independent. They are used to a constant struggle to keep what they have against the depredations of sea and neighbors, and are proud of their endurance. Popular faiths include Ilmater -- though any support of intentional suffering has quietly been cut out of the doctrine -- Tempus, Umberlee, Valkur, Waukeen, and Mystra. Istishia is also respected. The town life centers around the sea. Most of the residents are either involved in some way in the trading business, or else in fishing, and as a result, there is a strong sailing culture. There is also a deep respect and acceptance of magic, due to the presence of the Cathedral Arcane, and the students and scholars who come there to work. Governance: The Bay is ruled by Lady Jazhara Antivar, who also served as the last leader of the old Shadow Cove. However, because the growing town generates an equally expanding amount of paperwork, the day to day running of the Bay is handled by her three chief deputies. Danner Lane is one of the founding members of Trader's Bay. He is a veteran of every attack that the Bay has survived and has led the militia since its inception. He currently serves both as head of the militia, chief enforcer of the peace, and Jazhara's second in command. The day to day oversight of the harbor and trading enterprises is handled by Renny Drewson, an old smuggler who knows every trick in the book and has been with Jazhara since her days ruling Shadow Cove. Finally, the running of the Cathedral Arcane and oversight of its mages is handled jointly by Carla Fisher, another who has been with Jazhara since Shadow Cove, and Jazhara herself. Category:Place Category:Towns